An Orange Ball with Black Stripes
by December Jewel
Summary: An orange ball with black stripes makes it way through Domino City, helping the group with their relationships. SJ, BR, MM, YYY! AUish!
1. Seto & Katsuya

I'm writing this in mourning. I am completely blocked on my other stories! And plus, since I didn't save the finished version of Facing Our Demons, now I have to remember the ending and well, that is very hard to do, so I'm doing this…

This is story of one-shots concerning a basketball. Now, I hate the game dearly. I see no reason to play it; to me it's really boring, but I got the idea of story when I was at one of my school's basketball games for the school newspaper. I thought, "What if a basketball helped people with their problems?"

And… POOF! The idea was born from the plot kitties! Give all your praises to the furry furballs!

**Summary:** An orange ball with black stripes makes it way through Domino City, helping the gang with their problems.

**Disclaimer:** How many times have I said I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh?

**YU-GI-OH! **

_Seto Kaiba & Katsuya Jonouchi_

Katsuya Jonouchi glared at the basketball that rolled to his feet. Normally in gym class the blonde would be pumped to shoot some hoops but not today, no after what happened this morning. He sighed, leaning his back against the top bleacher and crossing his arms over his chest, prepared not to participate in today's activities.

Honda's eyes softened at his friend's state as he walked to get the ball. He picked the medium sized, orange ball with black stripes up, dribbling it in front of the other boy. Getting no response from the hard charcoal eyes, Honda waved his hand in front of Jonouchi's face. He smiled when the blonde turned his gaze on him before it disappeared, seeing the glare planted on the other boy's face. "What's up with you man?"

The blonde shook his head. "Nothing."

"Then come out onto the court and play a game. It's better then glaring at every thing you see. Besides," Honda held up the ball, "I'm sure it won't mind if you take your anger out on it."

Jonouchi stopped glaring. "I'm not in the mood, Honda."

The brunet sat beside the boy on the bleachers, still holding the ball. "What happened this morning, Jou? What happened to get you so gloomy?"

"Kaiba."

Honda scrunched up his eyebrows. Since when did Jou start calling his boyfriend by the last name? Didn't that end when they started dating? Oh, no! Honda shook his head. Did Kaiba break up with his best friend? "What did he do?" the brunet asked, cautiously, slightly moving away in case the other blew a fuse.

"He's an ass."

"Okay," Honda said, all ready knowing that. "Yeah, he is." Glare. "Well, to some people."

Jonouchi sighed. "You don't understand, Honda."

Honda raised his hands in defense. "Hey, man, I'm trying. Plus, it's hard to understand if you don't have all the facts in order."

Jou looked at him, eyes glazed with hurt. "When I tell you this," he spoke softly, "you can't laugh okay?"

Honda nodded, his undivided attention on the boy. "All right."

"Well, today is Seto's and mine, well, one month anniversary." Jou turned his gaze to the tiled floor. "I just thought, I don't know, that Seto and I would do something. And well, when I asked him this morning what we were going to do tonight, he was like, 'I'm working. I don't know about you.' That! That's all he said. He doesn't care that we have been together for a month. He doesn't care about anything!"

"Did you tell him?"

"No! He should know when our anniversary is! Besides, I walked away before he could respond to my slapping him."

Honda whistled. "If your slaps are anything like your punches, then you got to feel sorry for the man… some."

Jou smirked. "Yeah, but not that much." He knocked the ball out of Honda's grasp, suddenly feeling much better. "What do you know? I'm in a playing mood." He dribbled the ball. "Are you all ready bowing to my victory, Honda?"

Honda glared, standing. "Not a chance, Jonouchi!"

**YU-GI-OH!**

Jou strolled up the sidewalk leading to the Kaiba mansion that night with his book bag slung over his shoulder. Sure, he was still ticked off, but there was some happiness in him after playing a basketball game against Honda. He pressed the doorbell as he waited on the small porch. His eyes widen when the door opened and his boyfriend grabbed him into a tight hug. "Nice to see you too," he said, smiling, dropping his book bag to the marble ground.

Seto pulled away some, then looked the blonde over, making sure he was all right. "Where you have you been, Katsuya? We missed the reservations."

"Oh, um, Honda and I played a… reservations?" Jou tilted his head to the side, confused. "What reservations?"

"The ones I made for tonight," Seto muttered. "I wanted it to be a surprise. I know I acted like a jerk this morning, but I had this evening all ready planned."

Jou smiled. "You did."

"Yes, like I said, I…" Soft lips pressed against his, stopping any further conversation between the two. Seto licked the blonde's bottom lip, asking for permission to enter, which Jonouchi gladly gave him. Minutes later, he pulled away when the need for air came, grinning. "What now?"

"Well," Jou smirked, kneeling on the ground and unzipping his book bag. "You are going to learn how to play basketball." He threw the orange ball at his boyfriend. Jou smiled when Kaiba caught it. "Let's begin with the rules…."

**YU-GI-OH!**

I hope you guys enjoyed that chapter! The next chapter is Bakura/Ryou. Now, their not yami/hikari. All the yamis' are their own people. They didn't come from the millennium items, so don't get confused! Read and REVIEW!


	2. Bakura & Ryou

Here is the second installment! Happy reading!

**Summary:** An orange ball with black stripes makes it way through Domino City, helping the gang with their problems.

**Disclaimer:** How many times have I said I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh?

**YU-GI-OH!**

_Bakura Takei & Ryou Takahashi_

Ryou stomped out of his boyfriend's apartment and made his way to the entrance of the building, pulling his black shirt over his head. "I can't believe I'm just another conquest to you! You said this was different then the others!"

A silver-haired, blue-eyed teen followed him out, buttoning his pants. "It is different!"

Ryou snorted. "Yeah right!" He turned around, causing the other to stumble back. "Admit it, Bakura. All you want from me is one thing: sex! That's all you fucking care about!"

Bakura grabbed Ryou's arm before the boy could continue walking. "That's not true. I care about you a lot Ryou, really. This- what we have- is different. I know it will last. Maybe not forever, but…."

The ebony-haired teen glared. "Not forever? Gawd, Bakura, you don't even have faith in our relationship!"

"Of course I do!"

Ryou got out of the other's grip, rubbing his arm where it stung. "When you realize what you honestly want and it involves me without sex, then call." He sniffed, closing his eyes then opening them again. "If not? Then I guess this is goodbye." Ryou turned around, stilling the tears that were threatening to fall, and ran.

**YU-GI-OH!**

Katrina Takahashi waited impatiently for her best friend to open his door. The door opened, and she walked in. "About damn time, Baku!" She dropped the bag she had been carrying on the couch, sitting down next to it. "So?"

Bakura sat across from her in a black, leather chair, popping his knuckles, unaware that he was showing nervousness in front of the girl. "I need help with…."

"Ryou?"

Bakura nodded.

"I thought so. He came home pretty upset; didn't even come out for dinner and lasagna is his favorite."

The boy groaned. "Damn."

Katrina smiled, eyes gleaming with mischief. "Don't worry, Baku, I got you covered." She pulled her bag onto her lap, and started rummaging through it. "When you called me on my cell, I knew something bad was up. So, I took the opportunity to figure out what this mess is all about. After thinking for, oh about ten seconds, I came to only one conclusion why my nephew was mad at you." She stopped looking through the bag and stared at the other. "Sex."

"Always right."

"Well, you need a way to show my nephew that you love him and it doesn't always have to be about sex, right? But you also don't want to lose the sex?"

Bakura nodded again.

"All right." She pulled a basketball out of her bag. "Now," Katrina stood, holding the ball at arms length. "Pretend this is you."

Bakura glared. "What?"

Katrina sighed. "Just do it, Baku! Okay, if the black stripes were to suddenly disappear, what would the ball be?"

"An orange ball?"

"Right! Now, that orange ball wouldn't be considered a basketball if it didn't have the stripes." She smiled, proud of her work. "You get what I'm saying."

"Yeah," he said, grinning also. "Just have to get your nephew back over here."

**YU-GI-OH!**

Bakura led Ryou to the couch in his apartment. It had taken both his and Katrina's talking to get the boy to agree to come over here; he was too scared of what would happen. Bakura sat down next to his –hopefully still- boyfriend. "After a really interesting chat with your aunt, I believe I'm ready to talk to you."

Ryou nodded. "Okay."

"Ever since we first met, I felt this connection to you, like a rope tying us together so we couldn't leave one another." Bakura took a deep breath, and then continued. "When we first kissed, I thought it was the most amazing thing I have ever done." He crossed his right leg underneath his left and took Ryou's hands in his. "I'm so lucky to have you and now the most amazing thing for me is to love you and to have you love me back."

Ryou smiled, happiness flowing through his body. He leaned over and kissed his boyfriend lightly on the lips. "I love you, too."

Bakura pressed their lips together harder, wrapping an arm around Ryou's waist as he pushed him down on the couch. He pulled away a few minutes later and smiled down at the flush boy beneath him. "And," he whispered against Ryou's right ear, "making love to you is a privilege only I am allowed to have."

Ryou wrapped his arms tighter around Bakura's neck, hugging him. "Definitely, 'Kura." He pulled away, pushing a wisp of air out of Bakura's face. "What did the conversation with my sister?"

"Yeah, she compared our relationship to a basketball."

"Amazing," Ryou said. "Absolutely amazing. It only took a conversation with my aunt for you to figure all that out."

Bakura bit his neck, growling. "Shut up." He laid his head on Ryou's shoulder, yawning. "I still don't get one thing. Katrina hates basketball so where did she get one?"

Ryou yawned also. "Oh, Jonouchi is trying to teach Seto to play basketball and I believe Seto wants to get rid of the thing so he gave it to her." His curiosity piped. "How did she compare us to a basketball?"

Bakura sat up, setting Ryou on his lap and resting his head on the boy's shoulder. "Well, pretend a basketball is you…."

**YU-GI-OH!**

YIPPIE! That's one finished! Here I go again….

**Dagger Maxwell:** Yay! First review! Aw, thanks! Yami/Yugi will be either next or the last one. Not sure yet. Thankies!

**NOTE:** I learned this from my friend who learned it from an e-mail. DO THIS IN YOUR REVIEW AND I'LL TELL YOU WHAT IT MEANS THE NEXT TIME I UPDATE!

Number 1 through 11 down the left side of a piece of paper. For numbers 1 and 2, list two numbers off the top of your head. Numbers 3 and 7, list two members of the opposite sex gender. Numbers 4, 5, and 6, list three friends or acquaintances. For 8, 9, 10, and 11, list four songs off the top of your head.

Remember, when you do this, all of the answers must be from the top of your head. NO THINKING BEFORE ANSWERING! AND AGAIN, I'LL TELL YOU GUYS NEXT TIME WHAT IT MEANS! THANKIES!


	3. Mariku & Malik

Here's the third installment! Happy Reading!

**Summary:** An orange ball with black stripes makes it way through Domino City, helping the gang with their problems.

**Disclaimer:** How many times have I said I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh?

**YU-GI-OH!**

_Mariku Orisan & Malik Ishtar_

Malik shook his head, heading towards his best friend's house. As he walked down the sidewalks, passing the street lamps, all he could think about was the argument with his boyfriend when he should be happy about his sister's new job. Isis Ishtar had been promoted to Executive Director at Domino Museum (1). He was so happy for her so the two went out to eat.

But that night, after congratulating his sister for her job well done, he had gone home to find a very outraged boyfriend, who looked ready to murder.

_Flashback—_

_Malik opened the door to the apartment he shared with his boyfriend of two years: Mariku Orisan. The two had met when Ryou started dating Bakura Takei; an agent for models. Ryou had wanted to go out with Bakura but his aunt, Katrina –who had been taking care of him while his father was in Egypt at the time- refused for her baby nephew to be anywhere alone with her best friend. _

_So, Ryou talked Malik into coming with him on a double date. The next day, Malik couldn't wait to see the dark sandy-blonde again. The man made his insides ache and it was in a good way (-winks-). _

_Malik sighed, shutting the door and smiling as he remembered the look on his sister's face when she told him. She hadn't smiled like that since the two of them left their parents when they were younger. She was finally happy and Malik couldn't be happier for her. "Mariku," he called, unaware of the presence sitting in the dark living room, glaring,_

"_You in here?" _

_He moved his hand to the wall next to the door and flipped on the lights, spotting his boyfriend there. "Hey! You can not believe what happened to me earlier. Aw, man, it was the greatest just to see a smile on her…." Malik paused, seeing the look the older one was giving him. "What?"_

"_Where have you been?" The tone of his voice caused Malik to shiver. Mariku had never spoken to him like that before. "Do you know what time it is?"_

_Malik eyes flickered to the clock on the wall. 11:35 P.M. "Yeah, so? I was out with…"_

"_With who?" Mariku stood, crossing the little room so he was standing in front of Malik. "With one of those whores at work you hang out with? Really, Malik, I thought you were better then that. I guess I was wrong."_

_Malik glared. "I happened to be out with my sister. She received a promotion at work and wanted to celebrate."_

"_Right." _

_Malik couldn't believe it. Mariku didn't even believe him! "You know what; I don't need this shit right now!" He turned around, wanting to get out of the apartment and away from his angry boyfriend before something happened. From what he heard from Bakura, it was not a good thing to get Mariku mad._

_When his hand touched the door knob, a hand roughly grabbed his shoulder, turned him around, and pushed him against the door. "So, you do admit it, huh?" Mariku asked, breath smelling of alcohol. "I should have known."_

_Pain seared up Malik's shoulder where his boyfriend had his hands, applying pressure. "Mariku, let go!"_

_Mariku backed away. "Whatever. Just get out."_

_And that's exactly what Malik did._

_End Flashback—_

Malik looked up from the sidewalk to see he was at the two-story, white house. He ran the rest of the way to the front door and pressed the door bell, hearing the dingdong. Malik smiled at his friend when the door opened. "Do you think I can stay here tonight?"

Ryou nodded. "Yeah." He saw the look in the other's eyes; sadness. "What happened?" he asked, when he shut the door. "You don't have to tell me if you don't want to."

"Mariku." The name came out in a choked sob as Malik slid to the floor. "He thought I was out cheating on him! I was with my sister!"

"I know. Aunt Kat told me about Isis's promotion." Ryou sat down beside the boy. "Mariku really thought that?"

Malik nodded, not trusting himself to say anything else.

Ryou stood, grinning. "I'll be right back." He walked out of the kitchen, leaving a silent friend behind. About five minutes later he came back in, shaking his head in desperation. "Where the hell did I put it?"

Malik raised his head. "Put what?"

Ryou sat down again. "When Bakura and I were having trouble, Katrina used a basketball to show Bakura how he really cared about me, though I still believe he shouldn't have needed the explanation. I thought that I could do that for you."

The sandy-haired teen laughed. "A basketball? Where did she ever get that?"

"Jonouchi. He's trying to teach Seto how to play." He smiled. "I don't think it's working though. I mean, he doesn't even have the basketball. I had it in my room and now I can't find it." Ryou frowned. "Sorry."

"Don't be. You tried." Malik stood. "I should get going."

Ryou nodded. "All right." He followed Malik to the front door, letting the boy leave, before shutting the door again. "I wish I could find that damn thing?"

"Find what?" A voice piped up behind him.

Ryou turned, scowling. "Don't you know it's not nice to come up behind people?"

Katrina raised her hands in defeat. "Yeah, sorry. Well, what can't you find?"

"The basketball. I thought that maybe I could help Malik with his problem. Apparently Mariku was mad he came home so late."

His aunt nodded. "I gave it to Bakura because he wanted to explain how I compared it to you and his relationship to Mariku." She sighed, sitting down on the couch, flipping on the TV. "He complained that it smelled too much like my perfume! He called it a 'raunchy whore smell'. I got back at him though."

**YU-GI-OH!**

Malik stood outside of the apartment, not sure if he should go in. He slid down to the floor and rested his back against the wall beside the door. He blinked his eyes when he felt hot tears cascade down his cheeks as he thought of what might happen later. What if Mariku decided to break up with him for the accusation that not even Mariku knew was true? Which, it isn't.

He flinched when the apartment door opened, closing his eyes. Steps stopped in front of him, and he felt warm breath on his face, causing his eyes to open and stare into red ones. His breath hitched, throat closing as Mariku spoke, "I'm sorry."

Malik stared. "What?"

"I smelled this really bad smell in your clothes earlier when I was looking for something for you to wear tonight and I jumped to conclusions." Mariku stood, reaching down and grabbing Malik's hand, then pulling the boy in his arms. "Bakura called after you left and asked if that basketball he brought over this morning was still here. When I went to get it, I started smelling that smell again. So, I smelled the basketball."

"Why the you smell a basketball, Mariku?" Malik questioned, laying his head on his boyfriend's shoulder.

"Because it was then that I realized the smell of the perfume was coming from the basketball and not your clothes." Mariku chuckled, resting his head on the top of Malik's head. "Apparently Ryou's aunt wears the raunchiest perfume ever."

Malik pulled away slightly and gazed at his boyfriend. "Why were you picking out clothes for me to wear?"

"So you could be even more beautiful when I asked you something."

"What?"

Mariku smiled, kissing him lightly on the lips, and then kneeled down on one knee, watching Malik's eyes widen when the boy realized what the question was, but Mariku asked it anyway. "Malik Julian Ishtar, will you marry me?"

The only response he received was a long, passionate kiss and Mariku was truly happy for that.

**YU-GI-OH!**

sighs happily- Well, was that sweet or not! Next up, Yami/Yugi!

(1) I'm not sure if that is a job position in a museum so, yeah… just go with it.

**Dymond:** Aw, you're so sweet. Katrina is Ryou's aunt… I, um, accidentally put down 'sister'. I didn't even notice until I re-read it after you pointed it out. –sweatdrops- That's what I get for not proofreading. Thankies!

**Dagger Maxwell:** Everyone is so sweet! -smiles- I must have done something nice for the sweetness. Yes! I know you are wondering what my questions are about! Yami/ Yugi will be the next chapter. Thankies!

**Hikari's-dark-side-08:** -takes piece of paper- Oh, don't be confused! I always thought one-shots were my bad points… hm, you have made me rethink. Thankies!

All right guys! I know you all have been waiting very patiently for this, so, without further ado… here are the answers to what some of you guys did:

1, Your lucky number

2, This is how many people you have to tell about this. So, you have to do this and maybe, everything will come out GR-R-REAT in the end!

3, This is the person you love with your heart ♥

4, This person loves you the most

5, This person knows you the best

6, This person cares about you the most

7, You like this person but know that a relationship with him/her would not work out

8, This is how you feel about the person in #3

9, This is how you feel about the person in #7

10, This is what you have been thinking about

11, And this is what you think of life!

Well, how did you guys do? I'm really interested! It worked for everyone I know; including me and that says something! Thankies!


	4. Yami & Yugi

YAY! This is the last chapter! I know some of you have been wanting this one pairing to come so I waited until now! -smiles- Aren't I evil?

**Summary:** An orange ball with black stripes makes it way through Domino City, helping the gang with their problems.

**Disclaimer:** How many times have I said I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh?

**YU-GI-OH!**

_Yami Kishimoto & Yugi Mutou_

"It's a basketball, Jonouchi," Yugi pointed out, staring at the object. It was Yugi's boyfriend's birthday and the teen wanted it to be special when he saw the man tonight. But he couldn't think of anything to get Yami. The man was just too hard to shop for. So, Yugi came to Jonouchi and for some unknown reason, he thought that maybe his friend could help. Yugi was regretting it at this moment. "How can that help me?"

The blonde sighed. "Hey! It helped Bakura understand his relationship with Ryou, and even though it was the cause of an almost breakup between Malik and Mariku, this ball has powers."

Yugi sighed, leaning back into the couch in the living room at Kaiba Mansion. "Am I supposed to give this to Yami for his birthday?"

"No! We lay sales papers on the floor and roll the ball. Where ever it stops is what you get Yami!" Jonouchi smiled. "Brilliant, eh?"

"Um, sure, but what if it lands on shaving cream or something for girls?"

"That's why we're only using sales papers from stores for guys that only have electronics and such like that. No personal stuff involved." Jonouchi grabbed a few sales papers off the table next to him and bent down on his knees. He laid them out, and then gave the basketball to Yugi. "He's your boyfriend so you can roll the ball."

Yugi held the ball for a minute, staring. If Jonouchi thought it would work, then why shouldn't he? He bent down on his knees also, and let the ball go, watching as it rolled. The ball, however, didn't stop on the papers. It kept rolling until it was out of the room. Yugi looked at Jonouchi before they stood and ran after the object.

Mokuba Kaiba opened the door to his house and jumped back when a basketball rolled past him, and out the door. He watched the ball go past the gates and down the sidewalk. "Weird."

"MOKUBA!"

The boy turned around at his name and smiled at Jonouchi and Yugi. "Hey, guys."

Jonouchi grabbed his shoulders. "Have you seen a basketball?"

"Uh, yeah. It went out the gates." Before he could say anything else, the two teens ran past him and out the gates, running down the sidewalk. "Again, I say weird."

**YU-GI-OH!**

Yugi leaned against a building, panting heavily. "Maybe we should give up, Jonouchi," he suggested, looking at the teen that lay on the ground.

Jonouchi glared. "That ball has powers. It's looking for the special gift you can give Yami. We have to find the damn thing!" He stood, wiping off the dirt from his pants. "Now, come on!"

Yugi pushed himself from the building and followed the teen. "This is crazy." An orange object rolled past his feet. "Jonouchi, there it goes!" The two ran after the running ball that rolled through the opened door of the Kami Game Shop. Yugi stopped. "Why would it go in there?"

The blonde shrugged. "Maybe the present is in there." He walked in, looking back to see if Yugi was following. "I told you this thing had powers."

Yugi shook his head. "Whatever." He smiled at his grandfather who sat behind the counter. "Have you seen a basketball come through here?"

His grandfather pointed towards the door that led to the apartment above. "Somehow it went up the stairs." He frowned. "Is there something you need to tell me, Yugi?"

"No." He grabbed Jonouchi's hand before the blonde could say anything and walked up the stairs. He opened the door and looked around the apartment, letting his friend's hand go. "Now where?"

"Um, we search for a missing basketball. Maybe it found the perfect present for Yami."

"I doubt it." He walked out of the living room and into his room, gasping as he saw the ball lying on his bed. "Jonouchi!"

The blonde ran into the room. "Huh?"

Yugi pointed at the bed. "Why is it there and how the hell did it get up there?"

Jonouchi scratched the back of his neck, shrugging. "I don't know how it got there, but Yugi, what do people normally do on beds?"

"Sleep."

His friend sighed. "Besides that?"

"Um, well, most people have…." The realization of what his friend was trying to tell him fell on his head and he glared. "No! You can't expect me to believe that a ball thinks Yami and I should, well, you know!"

"You and him haven't?" Yugi shook his head. "Have you ever?" Again, the tri-colored haired teen shook his head. "Well, maybe it's time for you to."

Yugi picked up a textbook off his desk and threw it at the blonde. He scowled when Jonouchi ducked from the flying object. "No it isn't! I mean, I'm not ready."

"Then I suggest for you to keep looking." Jonouchi yelped when a punch landed on his arm. He rubbed the sore spot, glaring at the shorter teen.

**YU-GI-OH!**

Yugi waited for his boyfriend to open the door to his apartment. He had spent the rest of the afternoon thinking of what to give the elder boy and finally decided on one thing. The door opened and Yugi was brought into a hug from his boyfriend. "Hey, Yami," Yugi said, smiling as he walked past the elder into the apartment. "How have you been?"

Yami shut the door and turned around, grinning. "Great, Yugi. And you?" He led the teen to the couch and they both sat down next to one another.

"The same." Yugi shifted. "So, happy birthday, Yami!"

"Thanks!"

Yugi leaned up and gave the boy a kiss on the cheek. "I have been thinking all day what to get you and well I think I have the best thing!"

Yami tilted his head. "I said you didn't have to get me anything, but what did you decide on?"

The younger one laughed. "Well, I thought that maybe I should follow the advice of a basketball."

"A basketb…." Lips descended on his, stopping any further conversation. Yami gladly wrapped his arms around Yugi's waist as he pushed the boy back, and lying on top without breaking any connection. He smiled in the kiss as Yugi moaned when Yami's hands went up his shirt, gently touching the skin. Yami broke it off a few minutes later and smiled down at the teen. "Well, that was a fabulous gift, Yugi."

Yugi lifted his hips up, gasping at the touch of Yami's erection against his own. "That's not the entire gift, Yami."

His boyfriend widens his eyes and before Yami could say anything else, lips claimed his in a kiss.

**YU-GI-OH!**

**THEND!**

**YU-GI-OH!**

smiles- GAH! That was nice finish if I say so myself! A little bit of naughtiness for all you Yami/Yugi fans!

**Hikari's-dark-side-08:** -accepts hug and hugs back- Actually that was hard to do (trying to make the basketball work out with the stories). Thankies!


End file.
